Entangled Prey
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: Claude X Grell Claude goes into heat and finds a reaper in red hunting souls in his territory... What will he do to him once he has the reaper entangled?...
1. A horny Spider Demon

Entangled Prey

Black Butler – I do not own rhis

(Claude X Grell)

It was around springtime, the time where most animals go into heat and start looking for a mate. Unfortunately, it was that time of year for a certain spider demon as well. Claude was sitting on the roof of the Trancy manor waiting for something entertaining to happen. Claude as well was thinking on whom he would want to mate with. He knew he couldn't do Aloius, for he had killed him, and Ciel was out of the question for Sebastian would not let Claude lay a single finger on the boy. Claude sighed and stood up, about ready to take a walk to calm his nerves when he saw something interesting playing about in the forest near the manor. Curiosity over came Claude as he slipped down from the roof to investigate what was causing such a disturbance in his territory.

Grell Sutcliff had just managed to finally reap his last soul for the day. A boy named Rin Stoma who was due to die by being mauled by stay dogs. Grell wanted to puke at this horrid sight but sucked it up and took his soul anyway, "Now that that's all done I think I'll pay a visit to my bassy!" Grell said to himself. Grell started walking away, when out of nowhere his scythe was knocked from his hands causing it to skitter across the forest floor. The spider demon placed his hand over Grell's mouth and pinned his arms to his side. The demon leaned toward Grell and whispered in his ear, "My web has been woven and my prey has been caught, so what are you doing here, little reaper?"

Claude Faustus was running through the forest trying to find out who or what would dare to cause a disturbance in his own territory. Claude stopped in the center of the forest to find… Red. The red figure pulled out his scythe and stabbed a boy's corpse. "So, he's a reaper? Oh, well he belongs to me now." Claude approached the reaper, being careful not to let his prey see him. Once he was close enough, Claude knocked the reaper's death scythe from his hands and grabbed him restraining the thing. Claude leaned in toward the small reaper and said gently, "My web has been woven and my prey has been caught, so, what are you doing here, little reaper?" Claude smiled as he watched his prey trying to get free of his web, but Claude knew that the more his prey resisted him the more entangled he would become. Claude laughed a bit and started undoing the buttons on the reaper's vest, however Grell wasn't making it easy for him. Grell kept on trying to struggle out of Claude's web, but Claude just restrained the reaper tighter, Claude said with a rough tone, "If you keep on being difficult, it will mean more trouble for you." Claude slowly took his hand from Grell's mouth and Grell started crying and said, "Please let me go." Claude smirked at the pleading reaper and started plying with his hair. "No, I don't think I'll do that. You've entered a spider's territory and now you've been entangled in my web. My prey has been caught and now you belong to me." Claude finally managed to take the reaper's vest and shirt off leaving Grell's upper body completely exposed to anyone who might try and violate him, take Claude for example. Claude took out the handcuffs that Aloius made him carry around for no particular reason and handcuffed Grell's hands behind him. "W-What are you doing?" Grell asked terrified. Claude noticed that the reaper was scared of him and smiled proudly. It wasn't until his new toy started trembling that Claude dropped his smirk. Claude took a strand of Grell's hair and smelled it. "You smell nice, for a reaper." Grell asked worriedly, "What are you going to do to me?" Claude just laughed and said gently to Grell, "Oh, I plan on doing many fun things to you, my darling little red." Grell got what his captor was getting at and decided that he did not want to be re-named as his 'new toy'. Grell used his razor sharp teeth and bit Claude's arm. Claude hissed in pain and roughly grabbed Grell by his neck and pulled him closer. "I hope to let your I'll mind know that there are four other demons here besides me, so it would be highly ill-advised if you continue to try and resist me." Claude smirked, "I'm also going to assume that you won't be able to fend for yourself now that your unarmed?" Grell flinched at his words and imediently stopped struggling. "Good, your more obedient that I though you would be reaper." Claude reached down and started trying to take off the reaper's belt. Grell grew terrified when he saw that his captor was attempting to take his virginity. Believe it or not, Grell was still a virgin and did not want to lose his virginity by rape. "No, please don't." Grell cried. Claude was highly amused by tormenting his new toy, but was growing quite annoyed with the reaper's pleas. "You know you would be much more fun to play with if you kept quiet. Someone might overhear you and take you away from me to use for their own dirty pleasure." Claude thought back to the time where his late master was still alive and all the retched things the boy made Claude do to him. Claude had nightmares for weeks on end… Claude finally managed to strip the reaper, leaving the poor thing's dignity to where violators could easily capture it. "S-Stop it, please!" Grell was near close to breaking down into tears. Claude was getting near the point to where he was going to have to shut him up, for he was afraid that Hana or the Thomson's would overhear and try to join in on the fun. Claude pulled out the gag he used to 'play' with Alouis with and shoved it in Grell's mouth. "That's better." Claude shoved Grell on the ground and started taking off his own clothing. As Claude was taking off his jacket, he was staring at the reaper, who had a look of fear in his eyes. Claude was feeling proud on what he was about to do to his pet. Claude finished stripping and he bent over and took a knife out of his coat pocket and walked over to Grell. "N-No… please don't hurt me…" Grell whimpered through his gag. Claude who had just barley managed to hear his prisoner's plea, smiled at the now-crying reaper and said calmly, "There's no need to be frightened. I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason to do so…" Claude gave Grell a perverted smile. "If you cooperate with me, this will all be over with quickly." Claude forced Grell to turn around and bend over, and when that order was followed Claude went and shoved the knife in Grell's ass. Grell screamed in pain, but then started moaning with pleasure when Claude thrusted him with the knife. Claude took out the knife and replaced it with his own dick. Claude started thrusting the reaper going harder and faster at each moment. Grell couldn't handle the pleasuring pain. The minute Claude released Grell, he made a mess. "So, Impatient… Oh well, I get to punish you now…" Claude smirked as he stood up and grabbed Grell by his restraints and started dragging Grell with him. "We're going somewhere fun that I think you'll enjoy…"


	2. Into the Sex Chamber

Chapter 2: Into the chamber

"It's called the chamber, I used to play with Alouis there all the time…" Grell looked at Claude full of fear. He hated to admit but he had been to a sex chamber during his young reaper hood. Grell let his captor take him to the chamber, but he couldn't help but to tremble when the demon said he would be taking him. Grell cringed at the thoughts he had on what his captor might do to him. The thought of having so easily been captured and was now going to be violated almost made the reaper cry. William was right to call him weak… A few moments later Grell's world grew dark, for Claude had blindfolded him. "Sorry, but I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise on where exactly we are going…"

A few minutes later Grell's blindfold was taken off and he began to look around the room. No wonder the demon had called it a sex chamber. They were inside a building that resembled a cave. It also had many inappropriate objects and restraints in the room as well. Claude took the gag out of Grell's mouth and said, "No one can hear you in this place, besides I want to hear you make dirty sounds." Claude grabbed Grell by his hair, pulled him closer and kissed the reaper. Claude released Grell and walked over to a shelf and pulled a dildo off it. He walked over to Grel and said, "Let's play…" Claude shoved the dildo in Grell's ass and thrusted him in and out. "Ah, no don't! You'll make me dirty!" Claude ignored the reaper's pleas and continued to thrust. He took the toy out and shoved his penis in his ass. "Ah, ah, ah n-no f-faster…" Grell cried. Claude exited him and turned Grell around to where he was facing him. "No I've woven my web and now you've been entangled. In my territory the spider is the master and they prey is the slave, you call me master spider now…" Grell was afraid that the demon would kill him if he didn't obey so he simply nodded and said, "I'm sorry, master spider…"


	3. Master Spider's Punishment

Chapter 3: Master Spider's Punishment…

"I'm sorry master spider…" Claude smiled and said, "Good, now cum for me my tasty prey…" Claude stuck his dick in Grell's mouth and said, "Suck but don't attempt to bite your master…" Grell obeyed and started sucking on Claude's dick. "Ah, I'm coming!" Claude moaned as he came in Grell's mputh. Claude took his dick out and glared at Grell. "Now, drink it and don't spill a single drop." Grell obeyed and swallowed the come. "Now what shall I do with you now?" Claude asked playfully. Claude snapped his fingers and exlamed, "I got it!" Claude took his dick and started masturbating with it, causing him to come and squirt all over Grell. "You looked like you needed a bath." Claude went over and unchained Grell. "Now you give me a bath!" Grell looked at Claude nervously and started masturbating. Grell came and got it all over Claude giving him a bath as well… "Now pleasure me." Claude laid down on the floor and Grell crawled onto him and started cleaning him. "Ah, yeah go faster reaper!" Grell licked Claude faster. As soon as Claude was clean, they switched places and Claude starting cleaning Grell. "I don't ever want to let you go… You're my Entangled Prey…"


End file.
